


Prolific

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reassurance is always a good thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolific

“She said what?” Danny’s eyebrows almost shot over the back of his head.

“Wild Monkey Sex, Daniel.” Steve answered serenely, his arms crossed as he leaned on the bedroom door. “She said that you were well versed and I should practice with you….often.”

“Rachel said that?” Danny was pacing back and forth across the room, his hands traveling from his hips to waving in the air, his fingers rubbing through his hair and then back to his hips again, pausing every now and again to look at Steve incredulously.

“Not in so many words.” Steve shrugged, “but that’s what she meant.”

“My Rachel? Good looking woman, British accent, a little bit posh.” Danny asked, finally standing still and looking at Steve expectantly.

“Your Rachel?” Steve quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t get territorial with me, you’re the one she’s dancing and lunching with.” Danny sighed, stepping closer to press a hand against Steve’s chest. “You know what I mean. Now what did she say.”

“She said she’s worried we’re going to split and I’m the best partner you’ve had since her, so she wants us to distract each other from what’s going on with sex.”

Danny was silent for a long moment, his eyes watching his fingers as they moved across Steve’s chest caressingly.

“D?” Steve voice was soft and unsure.

“She was right about one thing.” Danny responded without looking up.

Steve took a deep breath, and stepped away from the door, sinking slowly on the bed. “I know I’ve been a prick lately, but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

Danny looked from Steve to the door and back, his face filled with confusion. “What just happened here?”

“You want to break ‘this’ off?” Steve looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain as he waved his hand between them.

“Wait.” Danny stuttered, “What?” he took one step closer to Steve, “I do not know anyone who is as prolifically dense as you. Where the hell did you extrapolate that from?”

“You said she was right about something.” Steve murmured as he stood and moved towards the door. “It’s late; I’ll leave you to get some sleep.”

“Hold it right there McGarrett.” Danny ordered him, “Get back here.”

Steve meekly turned and sat on the bed.

“You asked me why I’m always negative.” Danny sighed, moving to stand in front of Steve, close enough that his thighs touched Steve’s knees. “It’s not me that is negative, it’s you. And not all the time just when it’s important to you. Why do you think that that I am going to leave you?”

“Because everyone does.” Steve shrugged without looking up.

“Well I’m not.” Danny pressed a hand to Steve’s chest laying his palm against the beating of Steve’s heart. “I’m here until this stops beating.” And then stepped closer, folding both of his arms around Steve, until he had Steve’s face pressed against his chest. 

“And even then I’m sure my heart will stop beating because it won’t want to be here without you.”

Danny pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “Never ever doubt that for a minute. No matter how pissed I get at you, no matter what I say when I’m pissed at you. I will never ever leave you alone.”

“I’ll drive you away eventually.” Steve spoke against Danny’s chest, snaking his arms around Danny’s waist and holding him tightly.

“Not me. I’m a Jersey boy. I can take it.” Danny murmured. “Also if you ever tell anyone that I said any of that I’ll deny it to my dying breath.”

Steve lay back on the bed, pulling Danny down with him, rolling onto his side so he could look into Danny’s face. “Can I stay tonight?”

“It’s your bed.” Danny frowned, his fingers were carding through Steve’s hair, fingertips tracing across the faint scars still left from his accident.

“It’s your bed, D.” Steve pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s forehead, “It always has been.”


End file.
